combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeaCrane 1/Nutshot News, Volume 2!
Alright guys! It's been a week since I last posted, so it's time for... *cue dramatic announcer voice* Nutshot News Volume Two!!! This issue will include a few new things that I've thought of over the week, along with a couple modifications to the stuff I set up last time. Here goes! First thing's first. Shoutout to my buddy Hadesfriend1 (as per request). He's a new face on the Wiki :D Funny Picture of the Week I'll share my favorite picture this week here. I might put in more as the week goes on. We'll see. Bullets, Knives, and Advice! Tips of the Week *Tip One - When it doubt, deck it out. Don't be afraid to try attachments on your guns, and especially don't be afraid to mix and match. You never know what might happen! :..... Well, that's not quite true. There are three possible outcomes. One, you could find that a certain combination is utter crap. Two, you could find whatever you have is just mediocre. Or, three, you could realize that whatever you've done makes for a mad headshotting machine. At any rate, try out new stuff. *Tip Two - This one is something I've been meaning to share for a while after seeing countless people fail at disabling or avoiding Hornets. If you see an M93 Hornet mine, there are a couple easy ways to get around it. One, it only has an effective range of approximately 15 feet, and it only detects you around 5 feet away. As such, it's quite easy to just walk around it. But what if someone places it at a choke point? Simple. There's a delay between detection and detonation of about a second, so you can walk up to the mine and sprint back the way you came before it detonates, safely clearing the way. Questions I've decided to make this section questions I ask you! Yay for reader involvement! *First of all, what do you consider the most unique or becoming aspect of Combat Arms that sets it apart from other FPS games? *Second for this week, to gauge the community a bit, how much time do you guys play a week? The Corner of Fail Welcome back everyone to the Failympics! I'm your host, SeaCrane1, back with fails involving multiple people! I Swear I Jumped It! :First off, we have a wonderful fail that left me giggling for the rest of the game. It was a dark and rainy Elim Pro match, in a land known to some as Dark Forest. It was down to me, a random SSG that couldn't aim to save his life (but was an excellent hider), and a 1LT3. The other team was made up of three clannies (Major I, LTC3, and BG respectively) and some guy who apparently kept shouting over the mic (from what I could gather from the chat). :I had ventured into their base earlier in the round and left a few presents in the form of M16A3 AP mines. I suppose they were all moving together, hoping to overwhelm our team, because all of a sudden there's an enormous explosion and I hear "ULTRA KILL". : *back in the lobby* BG:"I F***ING SWEAR I JUMPED THAT MINE. DAMN IT. YOU STUPID NOOBS. I QUIT THIS CLAN. F*** YOU ALL!" :Made my night. Warp Speed Captain! :The only other fail worth mentioning from my memory (this was back in like... 2010...) was a rather simple one. It taught me several valuable lessons, and hopefully will teach you just as many. :First of all, it taught me that in some shape or form, physics exist in CA. When something moves really really fast, it tends to go through things or get stuck in them. :The second thing it taught me was that big explosions, while pretty, hurt. Lots. Especially if you happen to have thrown your mines in with the lot. :It was a Junk Flea QR, and we were all camping upstairs in Bravo spawn. Of course, that spot is nearly indefensible normally. There are two points of entry, one of which has no direct line of sight to things coming in. But I think multiple Specialists made it much easier. :At any rate, we had stacked our mines on the landing of the stairs, all hoping to get a kill. I ran out because I knew what would happen if those went off, and after about 10 seconds of successful freerunning (which I was proud of at the time), was Infected. That's when it happened. After muscling my way past a low-ranked machine gunner (and scoring an Infection along the way) I hit the mines. :What happened next should have been recorded. I was propelled through the wall of Bravo spawn, straight out of the map. I quickly realized I was moving at an impressive speed horizontally, since the map disappeared within two seconds time. The second thing I realized was that just about everyone in that upstairs room had been killed by their own mines. By the time the last guy got infected, I was still moving sideways, and still laughing my victorious ass off. Musiccc!!! This section will be just a random one. I'll talk about music I've heard recently, maybe some stuff I've bought, and will ask you about your musical endeavors. *Album of the Week: I may be a bit biased on this one, but my cousin released his band Oedipus' newest album "Vicious Little Smile" last week, and I just ordered my copy. Check it out on Amazon and check his band out on Facebook and several other sites. *Cool Song: Unison - Porter Robinson (Knife Party Remix) *Musical question: What's the last song you listened to? Any Other Games Out There? Yes, in fact, there are some games. You all probably already know about this game, but I'm going to mention it anyway: Fallout 3. Probably the greatest game of all time. Incredible depth to the weapons, the physics, the storyline, the AI, everything. It's only about $20 on Amazon at the moment for the Game of the Year Edition (I bought myself a copy for my birthday), so check it out. Final Words That concludes Nutshot News Volume Two! Keep up the good editing soldiers! Category:Blog posts